Cardinal Rose
by Gamergirl777
Summary: THE 76TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since my mother with the help of her friends defeated President Snow. A few years later, my mom and dad decided to have me then my brother. Them and their friends still get together sometimes, mostly when they think the government is trying to plan anything sneaky. Me, my brother Cinna, Uncle Finnick's daughter Mags, and Uncle Gale's son Hunter sometimes get confused and a little scared when something big comes up. Most of the time though, we stay out of the way by going hunting or something of that nature.

Today was not one of those days. I was in the woods drawing my surroundings when I hear Cinna scream "RUN RUE NOW!" I knew by the tone of his voice that he was dead serious. I jump out of the tree and run the opposite direction of his voice. I hear more voices, adult male voices. "She's over hear." I couldn't help but pannick a little bit. I mean I was all alone running for whatever reason. I couldn't here the voices anymore, I turn back to look. Then a sharp object lodges in to my neck temporarily parolizing me. I fall to the ground and feel a net cover me. The last words I heard were, "Take her to the square."

I wake up to find me arms and legs tied. I couldn't see anything until a anonymous hand untied the blind fold. I ended up on a stage in the square. I see a crowd of people. But the thing that really surprised me was my mother and her friends fighting with government guards. I turn my head to the right to see Hunter tied up like me but was bleeding on his neck. I couldn't help but notice warm, crimson blood dripping down my body. I turn to the left to see Mags. Poor thing same age as me must of ran farther than me cause her eye was swollen shut and purple. Effie Trinket came out in chains and in a cobalt blue dress with light yellow hair. "Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games." She said in a doubtful and trembling voice.

"NO!" My mother yelled Her eyes red like she had been crying.

Effie continued. " These 3 brave children are representing district 4 and district 13 in the new and improved games!" Her tone was more vigerous but still scared deep down. " From district 13 the new tributes are Hunter Hawthorne and Rue Mellark." I saw a small tear emerge from 's eye but it quickly shed to show no favoritism. " From district 4 hear is Mags Odair and Chase Wishled." A Bulky, vicious teenager came from back stage. He stared out to the crowed and smirked like he owned them. Then he glared at me. His eyes were dark and colorless. It frightened me. They cut us loose and it caught me offguard. I landed on my knees and ran to Cinna . " Live for me." Was the last words I heard until two guards grabbed him and took him to my father." Cinna!" I stammered. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes " I will try." He kissed his hand and gave me the symbol of respect, as followed the rest of the crowd. Then I was jerked away into a train, hoping to see my family again.


	2. Fancy Food, Fancy people

"Your going to love this." Effie tried to cheer the three of us up. But she couldn't seem to make us forget the fact that we were taken away to die. She gave us a sorrowful smile and sat down beside Mags. "I wish you guys the best of luck, but for now why not enjoy life to the fullest?"

" You want to pamper us before we die?!" Hunter yelled.

"Well why not?"

"That's a waste of time."Mags joined in.

"well I'd never!"

" She wants us to be the best we can be." I stood up. I couldn't help but defend her. I know she tries her best and even if we die, she would have had those last moments with us.

"She's right." Haymitch joined. He was are new mentor since my mother or father couldn't.

" Let's eat, we have everything you could ever desire. I thought was being sarcastic but it was true. The whole table was filled with, well everything. Pastries, turkey, chicken, vegetables, and stuff I have never seen before. "Wow." Mags gasped. I stared at the food and realized that I was starving. I lept towards it hoping that the turkey would land straight in my mouth. But hunter and effie grasped my arms and pulled me back.

"watch your manners."

"Sorry just so hungry" I drooled.

"Let's sit before she decides to eat one of us."

We sat there munching on everything in sight. I wanted everything on that table, But My stomach couldn't take no more. I drank some juice but that didn't help, I felt sick and ran for the sink. I puked my guts out and when I was done I turned around to find everyone staring at me like I was naked. " I'm hungry."

"Well you did just vomit." Hunter said.

" We are running late, children go find your designers." Effie said disgusted by are timing.

I get off the train to find many wanting to find a glimpse of me. Flashing lights, people pushing, and children screaming. It overwhelmed me, but in a good way. I actually felt popular, unlike in school where I am neglected. It was beautiful the streaming lights and busy roads. Way different from back home, I wish the woods had a glow to it like this. I found a car that was labeled Mellark on it so I walked up to it. "Hi, I am Rue Mellark." A man In a leather tux turned around in disbelief. " Your Rue Mellark? Wow I expected a lot more from your mother." I stood there angry, confused, and hurt. " Just let me in the car." He opened the door and I cautiously took a step in. It was like a whole house. It looked small on the outside but in the inside was purple velvet seats, neon green flooring, and bright red cup-holders. I was not sure where I was driven but when the man opened the door, three ladies in outfits like effies were waiting for me.


End file.
